The Ole' Switcheroo
by Midnightkid02
Summary: Nearly oversleeping through the Dark Hour on an important night, Minako finds herself rushing to Tartarus. However, by leaving in a hurry, she makes a huge mistake.


**Something that I thought of a few nights ago. With that said, I don't own Persona or any of that jazz**

"Minako! Wake Up!" Yukari yelled while banging on the brunette's door. Rolling over in her bed, Minako began to stir as she woke from her slumber. Green-tinged moonlight seeped through the curtains, casting an ominous light around her table. Looking around her room with in a sleepy trance, Minako's red eyes wondered over to her clock, only to met with a blank screen. Pulling the ear buds of her MP3 player out of her ear, the young SEES leader sat up from her bed. Looking at her door, the silence that filled the room was broken with loud banging, making Minako jump in surprise, nearly falling off the bed.

"Minako! It's 12:35! Wake Up!" Yukari shouted from behind the door. Running from her bed, Minako dashed across her sparsely decorated dorm room and unlocked her door. Pulling it open, the red-eyed girl met the hazel eyes of her teammate. "About time you woke up, it's already 12:35! Tonight's the last night to find the missing girl who wandered into Tartarus !"

Minako's red eyes bulged as the veil of sleep began to wear off. "Oh no, I overslept!" the girl shrieked as she dashed back into her room. Throwing on her school blazer, Minako ran to her desk and searched frantically through the drawers.

Walking into the bedroom, Yukari looked at the panicked leader as she ran back and forth in her room pulling open every drawer and picking through discarded laundry. "What are you looking for?" asked Yukari curiously.

Looking under her bed, Minako quickly glanced at the curious brunette and replied. "My Evoker, I can't find it. I know it's here somewhere!"

Yukari crossed her arms, her hand resting under her chin, and began to ponder. As if a light bulb turned on in her head, the hazel-eyed brunette snapped her finger. "Oh, I think I saw it at the front desk!" Quickly standing up, Minako grabbed Yukari's hand and ran with her out the door, neglecting to close it.

Running down the stairs to the lobby, Minako was quickly greeted with stares from Junpei and Akihiko. "Where've you been Mina-chan?" The goateed teen asked with a grin.

"Yeah, Mitsuru, Fuuka, and Aiges already went ahead" Their Sempai added.

"Sorry! I overslept, but we need to hurry up!" Minako replied. Spotting a silver pistol on the front desk, Minako quickly ran over and snatched it, holstering it while looking back at her teammates. "Well? Come on! We need to hurry!" She pleaded. Opening up the door, Minako quickly ushered out the 3 teens and slammed the door behind her.

"Caeser!" the Silver haired boxer shouted as he raised his Evoker to his head. Squeezing the trigger, a loud gunshot echoed through the dark halls of the tower. Appearing in front of the teen, Akihiko's Persona brought it's sword up, casting a bolt of lightening at the shadow, vaporizing it from existence.

"Good job Akihiko-Sempai!" Junpei shouted as he lifted his huge broad sword over his shoulder. Looking behind him, Akihiko's eyes locked onto the red-eyed leader, who casted him a bright smile, forcing the teen to blush.

Clearing out three floors, the four teenagers initially decided to split up to find the missing girl, who's ad appeared outside the police station a week and a half ago. However, after responding to Akihiko's call for help , Minako decided that the group was better of sticking together. Rounding a corner, the team continued to walk down the labyrinth in search of the missing youth.

Taking a few steps forward ahead of the group, Yukari's eyes fixated on the silhouette of a young girl kneeling in the distance. "There she is!" the hazel-eyed brunette shouted. Not even a heart beat after, the timid voice of the teal-haired team support filled the groups ears, her words filled with panic.

"Be careful, I sense Death is near!" Fuuka exclaimed telepathically. As if on cue, the rattling chain's of the unbelievably powerful Shadow echoed through the halls.

"We need to hurry!" Minako exclaimed as the group broke into a sprint to rescue the defenseless girl. With each step, the features of the missing girl became more visible to the group. The girl, no older than twelve, kneeled in the corner, her hazy eyes stained with tears.

"Almost there!" Junpei shouted with a grin. Before the teens took another step, they quickly stopped in their tracks . Appearing from a blind corner in between the teens and the young girl, the intimidating form of the powerful Shadow appeared, it's chains rattling with each step.

"Oh, no!" Yukari cried out. Minako stepped forward, her red-eyes glaring at the giant form in front of her.

"We have no choice, we have to fight!" Minako shouted as she pulled her evoker from it's holster. Following her lead, the rest of the group drew their weapons as the red-eyed brunette brought the weapon to her head.

"Persona"! Minako shouted as she squeezed the trigger. However, instead of the normal bang of a gunshot followed by the sound of shattering glass, the halls echoed with a light popping sound.

"OWWWW!" Minako shouted as she dropped the silver pistol while fiercely rubbing the side of her head.

Bouncing along the labyrinth floor, a tiny yellow ball slowed to a roll in front the shoes of the silver-haired Boxing Captain. Bending over to pick it up, Akihiko examined the tiny pellet and raised an eyebrow. "An… Airsoft BB?"

With a tiny red lump on the side of her head, Minako shook off the pain as she picked up the silver pistol that she discarded on the ground. Taking the time to examine it for the first time, the red-eyed teen immediately noticed that the silver pistol wasn't her Evoker.

Spotting a manufacturing label on the side, Minako brought the pistol closer to her eyes and read the tiny letters out loud for all to hear. "Tokyo Marui?" she stated with frustration in her voice. Giving off a blood lusting growl, Minako's eyes fixated on Death, who advanced towards the SEES members with weapons in hand. "Oh shit…"

Meanwhile back at the dorm, Ken Amada sat on his bed scratching his head in frustration. "Did I break it?" he muttered as he attempted to load the pistol with a yellow BB. Unable to take the magazine out of it, the young boy tried everything to make the replica hand gun work. Aiming at the wall, Ken squeezed the trigger, only to be disappointed when nothing happened.

"Stupid thing!" the brown-haired boy exclaimed as he flailed his arms while squeezing the trigger. Looking down the barrel to see if it was jammed, Ken peeked inside the pistol while his finger unconsciously pulled the trigger.

A loud gunshot echoed through the dorm room as the young boy fell off his bed with a surprised yell. With his Persona appearing in front of him, the brown-haired boy quickly put two and two together, and gasped "Minako's gonna kill me…"

**A/N** - **for those not familiar with it, Tokyo Marui is an airsoft company thats well known for their electric airsoft guns (Another thing I don't own that I didn't put in the beginning for the sake of the story).**


End file.
